De Cómo nos Conocimos
by Issyx
Summary: Darien Chiba considera que su vida está acabada. La mujer que ama se casó con otro, su empresa se hunde,por lo que decide tomar un tren sin destino fijo. Pero la tranquilidad de ese viaje se acaba cuando conoce a Serena,una habladora chica que le salva la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis **

Darien es un industrial fracasado, además la mujer que ama se va a casar con otro hombre. Incapaz de reunir valor para regresar a casa, el se sube a un tren sin rumbo en medio de la noche.

Por azar del destino, en el tren conoce a Serena, una chica bonita pero muy habladora que está dejando Osaka para ir a otra ciudad a comprometerse con su novio.

Serena irrita a Darien hasta el punto de conseguir que el se baje del tren. Serena intenta hacer que vuelva al tren, pero el tren se va y los deja a ambos, abandonados en medio de la nada sin equipaje o dinero.

Entonces ambos comienzan un idílico viaje, en el que esta extraña pareja hará su camino a través de autobuses, taxis y diversos medios de transporte, cruzarán carreteras, y conocerán todo tipo de personas, para llegar a la casa de Serena…

_Nueva historia chicas! Basada en la película "Jab We Met" Romántica, graciosa, especial…cuando la vi, me enamoré del personaje de Serena, divertida y positiva en su manera de ver la vida…espero que les guste y espero también retomar las otras adaptaciones de películas, las que se "perdieron" al formatear el computador…y sí, si los respaldé, pero la mala suerte me persigue y no puedo acceder a ellos, por qué? No tengo idea…en fin, con este no sucederá lo mismo, porque tengo la peli en DVD…mujer precavida vale por dos, ya lo aprendí…_

_Un beso y que disfruten…_

_Issyta._


	2. Por qué?

_**He aquí una nueva aventura… de entrada les digo que los personajes no son míos, son de la siempre grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, que de lo contrario, nadaría en dinero…je!. La historia por otra parte es una súper adapatación mía de la película "Jab We Met" del director Imtiaz Alí, del año 2007.**_

**Capítulo 1**

No sabía que pensar. Estaba frente a la que debía ser la mujer más importante de su vida, y sin embargo no era capaz de sentir nada. Sólo era capaz de mirar hacia la nada, y a pesar de no mirarla directamente, sabía que ella lo observaba, con pena, con curiosidad, nada que él no esperara ya. Podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente hablando a su alrededor, mas no podía distinguir qué decían. Lo que discutían en esa oficina era de vital importancia, pero en ese preciso instante, era lo que menos le importaba. Sólo sabía que ella estaba a unos metros de distancia y que tenía que odiarla con toda su alma…a ella…

A su madre…

Los murmullos continuaban progresando en intensidad cuando sintió la mano de su mejor amigo y fiel colaborador en su hombro.

-Darien?- Andrew empezaba a preocuparse. Sabía que esto no era fácil para él.

-Iremos a juicio-dijo uno de los abogados de su madre- pero eso la beneficia. En cuatro vistas, el juicio estará claro y ella sabrá lo que de verdad merece y lo que debe esperar de esta compañía.

-Miren- dijo uno de sus abogados- no creo que debamos precipitarnos con conclusiones. Estamos aquí reunidos porque tenemos en cuenta las reclamaciones de la señora Chiba.

-¿Tener en cuenta?-gritó…que más le daba- ¿quién te dio derecho a…?-ya no aguantó más. Dejó que los demás siguieran discutiendo, él tenía que salir de ahí.

Se miraba en el inmenso espejo que había en el baño, preguntándose en qué momento su vida había dado tantos giros que para cuando paró ya nada tenía sentido…No sólo era la guerra que había entablado con su madre por los derechos que, según ella, le correspondían, también estaba lo…otro.

Cuando salió del baño, aún seguían discutiendo, por lo que decidió caminar hacia…hacia ese lugar. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Que su madre y sus abogados se sacaran los ojos si les daba la gana…el debía intentar detenerla.

No supo cuánto caminó ni cómo llegó a ese lugar. Recordaba vagamente haber conducido su auto hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Bajó del auto, tomó aire y entró…todo era alegría en el ambiente, de fondo sonaba "What a wonderful world" de manera instrumental, rosa rojas y amarillas decoraban las paredes y un profundo sentimiento de amargura se instalaba en su corazón.

De pronto la vio… radiante, hermosa, feliz. Era feliz, pero no con él. Verla así solo le confirmaba sus peores temores. Quería creer que se casaba por compromiso, por orgullo, o por lo que fuera, pero no por amor…quería seguir pensando que el hombre de sus sueños aún era él, Darien Chiba. Pero al verla irradiando luz de felicidad toda la esperanza se volvió coraje y solo buscaba una explicación…por qué ya no lo quería? Por qué él no podía dejar de amarla?

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde los novios eran la principal atracción y la enfrentó con la mirada….pero su amor por ella pudo más que su enojo, y al ver la suplica en sus ojos no pudo más que callar el amor y la rabia que se le salían hasta por los poros.

-Señor Chiba, encantado de verlo, gracias por venir- fue como una llamada de vuelta a la realidad, respondió con una venia y volvió a mirarla, leyendo el "vete, por favor". Se sintió tremendamente estúpido, quería recuperar a alguien que, claramente, ya no le pertenecía. Decidió salir de ahí antes de que alguien más lo reconociera y se viera obligado a quedarse por compromiso.

Abrió la puerta del auto y… se quedó en blanco. Nada tenía sentido ahora. Sacó las llaves del vehículo y su celular y los dejó sobre el techo del auto…necesitaba caminar. Hacia dónde? Qué más daba. De pronto sintió que se ahogaba, por lo que se quitó la carísima corbata de seda y la dejó caer al suelo…

Camino por varios minutos, sin darse cuenta que había llegado a estación de trenes de Tokio. Decidió que su próximo destino seria escogido por la fortuna así que subió al primer tren que encontró: ToKâido- Shinkasen. A partir de ahora, este tren lo llevaría a su destino final…

_Y, qué les pareció? Les gustó? Lo detestaron? Espero sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y demases, y como siempre les digo, cualquier aporte de su parte, siempre, siempre es bienvenido…_

_Un besote._

_Issyta._


End file.
